


Safety Week

by PenguinObsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Castiel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinObsession/pseuds/PenguinObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester didn't look like your everyday kindergarten teacher. He wears flannel button ups and instead of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star they sing Hey Jude. He is content with his life. He has his mother, his brother Sam, his wife Jessica and, his niece Gwen. That is until one day the school celebrates safety week and had the local PD come in to talk to the kids. An officer in blue with eyes even bluer takes Deans heart the seconds he lays eyes on him but their are risks. Dean could lose his job and everything he has worked for but is he going to pass up the chance to be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Week

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing the waters a bit with this one. I haven't been feeling like my writing is decent but I've been dying to try this plot. Please if you enjoy it comment so I know to continue.

Keep calm Winchester they can smell fear. Dean looked at the clock that hung above the door. One minute until it happened. One minute until he had to throw himself into the chaos. One minute until hell is unleashed. He chewed on his lip softly, green eyes glued to the clock. Three. Two. One. 

The door burst open and ten tiny figures rushed through the door with huge smiles on their chubby faces.  _"Mr. Winchester! Mr. Winchester!"_ They chanted in unison. Dean stood from his desk and went to his kids, bending down to give them all hugs. It was late September meaning school had been in session for little over a month now, the kids had just gotten back from a long weekend and were eager to greet their teacher. Dean sat on the floor helping them take off jackets and book bags, hanging them on their respective hooks. He tiedshoes, looked at drawings, and listened to stories before finally he got everyone in their seats.  **"Good morning! I'm happy you all had a fun long weekend but it's time for class now. So can anyone tell me what we were working on before break?"** All ten pudgy little hands shot up and were waving frantically in the air.  Dean smiled, he loved their enthusiasm somewhere along the line they lost it and it made him sad. Dean pointed to a little boy in the back who had long brown curls that reminded him of his brothers own flowing locks.  **"Yes Tommy."** The little boy smiled showing a gaped grin. Dean had sat and listened to the story about how his brother tied his loose tooth to the door and slammed it shut pulling it out.  _"We were working on our numbers and time."_ Dean beamed at him which caused the kid to smile giddily.  **"Very good. So today we are going to make our very own watches. I have a bunch of times written out and you guys need to make your watches say that time got it?"** The kids all eagerly shook their heads, nearly shaking with excitement.

Dean looked at all of his students working diligently. He had passed out the paper cut outs for the watches and all the time cards and they went straight to work. He moved around helping cut with the tiny safety scissors or, worked on trying to decode what time they had. They made him smile how they all worked so quietly, little tongues sticking out in concentration. By the time snack time rolled around each child had a little paper wrist watch on that read some sort of time.

 **"What story do you guys want to read today?"** Dean used snack time partially as story time. His kids liked it when he read so there were no objections. The second he asked several tiny voices all piped up each with a different answer. Dean held up his hands and quickly the kids settled down.  **"Alison what book would you like to read?"** She was probably the quietest girl in Dean's class. She didn't seem to want play as much and liked to stick to herself. The small girl gave a shy smile while she though.  _"Can we read Charlotte's Web Mr. Winchester?"_  Several of the kids nodded their heads at the suggestion.  **"Ok Charlotte's Web it is."** The little girl smiled brightly as Dean went to his book case to grab his copy.

Dean loved his kids but he was happy by the time lunch rolled around. He sunk into his desk already exhausted and the day was only half way over. He raised his head when he heard a soft knock at his door. He smiled when he saw the bright red hair of Charlie Bradbury, the other kindergarten teacher. She wore her bright red hair in a tight bun and has dressed in a blue dress that was made to resemble a police box. Dean had always liked Charlie. Yes, she was her own flavor but she was funny, witty, smart, and could be making a living creating computer software or hacking shit for the FBI but she was here teaching toddlers.  **"Come on let's go to lunch. I brought tofu."** Dean made a fake gag but stood to follow her to lunch.

Lunch, much like in Highschool, was one of Deans favorite parts if the day. He loved his kids but this was basically the only time he got to talk about something that wasn't monster trucks or My Little Ponies and, it was a breath of fresh air. He set his plastic tray on the table and sat with his fellow teachers.

  **"How can you stand to eat that slop? I swear I saw it move."** Drawled a woman with a round face and brow curls. Meg Masters, one of the 1st grade teachers here at the school. Dean didn't mind Meg, she was a little intense. Witty, sarcastic, and she looked like she could go dominatrix on even the toughest truck driver but, she had a soft spot for kids. Ruby was the other 1st grade teacher, a little softer but the pair were basically one in the same. Dean just gave a snort and took a bite of what he had thought was Mac and Cheese. It did not taste like Mac and Cheese. Meg simply raised an eyebrow as she popped a grape into her mouth.

 **"How was Ben this morning?"** A woman in a loose pony tail and a purple paint stain across her cheek asked. Lisa was the art teacher at the school and, basically every mans dream. Gorgeous, funny, tough, kind, like I said a total dream woman. Her and Dean had tried things but Dean didn't feel comfortable dating her while they worked together. Shortly after they broke up she met Matt, her current husband. Dean went to their wedding, he got them a waffle iron, and he couldn't be happier for her. 

 **"Great. Kept goin on about how he caught his first fish this weekend."** Lisa's face lit up and she looked over Deans shoulder to see her som talking to his friends, waving his arm in no doubt some dramatic reenaction of sone wild tale of his. Dean liked the kid, Lisa had done an amazing job raising him all on her own. Dean smiled fondly thinking about his own mother. He would have to stop by tonight, he hadn't seen her in awhile. Lunch went by fairly quickly and then came recess. It wasn't Deans day to watch so he went back to his room to clean up before their guest speakers arrived.

This week was national safety week, usually they didn't do anything but, with all the tragic school shootings that had been happening the school decided it would be nice for the local PD to come in. Two would come in to talk to his and Charlie's class while the others went to the other 5 grades. Dean had briefly considered being a police officer, he wanted to help people, but he fell in love with teaching and never turned back. He moved the tables to the back so the kids could sit on the floor while the speakers were up front. Soon the sound of children filled the hall and twenty flushed face kids ran into his room. Charlie looked up at him with a sigh and Dean just laughed. Recess duty was never an easy job.  **"Okay okay kids calm down. Sit down in the front. Tommy stop pulling Ashley's hair! The speakers should be here any minute."** Dean tried his best to calm down the herd of children. He ended up picking up a few and moving them and, he had to put a few band aids on some scraped knees but by the time there was a knock on the door things were relatively calm. 

 **"Hi welcome to.."** Dean turned and stopped mid sentence. In front of him, dressed in a clean crisp uniform, was a tall man with a mess of black bed head and the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen. He felt transfixed by them, they sent chills down his back and he couldnt focus.  **"Hello Welcome! I'm Ms. Bradbury and this is Mr. Winchester."** Charlie stepped in after a few moments of silence. She turned to Dean, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The man just looked away, a bright red blush coming to his cheeks.

 **"Hello I'm Officer Milton and this is my partner Officer Novak."** Dean just not noticed the other officer. She was cute, her bright red hair matching Charlie's was in a tight bun and she wore the same uniform as the man beside her.  **"Say hello class."** Dean finally managed to say, avoiding the eyes of the officer. There was a chorus of hellos from all the small children as they looked up with awe. The officers moved to the front and all twenty pairs of eyes were trained on them. 

 **"Can anyone tell me what a police officer does?"** The male officer, Officer Novak, finally spoke. His voice was deep, gravelly, it sent chills down Deans back earning him another look from Charlie. Dean looked away and focused in the kids. A flurry of hands shot up and he called on a small girl whom Dean didn't know, she must have been in Charlies class.  **"They fight the bad guys like super heros."** Dean smiled at the answer and as did Officer Novak. Dean found himself drawn to the smile. it lit up his whole face, his eyes crinkled just a little bit and, Dean found his own smile growing because of it.  **"Yes you could say that we are super heros. Does anyone know how to get a hold of us when there is trouble?"** The time continued like this. They asked simple questions and the kids would answer. They gave the stranger danger speech and had the kids name a list of people it was safe to go to. One answer surprised Dean.

  **"We can go to Mr. Winchester. He always protects me when Tommy pulls my hair."** It was the little girl Ashley. Dean smiled fondly at her when looked back at him with a bright smile. She looked at Tommy and stuck her tongue out at him and he just looked at Dean. He chuckled softly and put a finger to his lips and pointed to the officers. The boy gave a pout but faced forward. When Dean looked up he found blue eyes staring at him and a smirk on the officers face. Deans cheeks flushed instantly and he looked down at the ground, hoping the attention would turn else where And thankfully it did. The last 10 minutes they let the kids ask their own questions and they passed their badges around for them to look at. When Charlie said it was time for the officers to leave the children were clearly not pleased. 

 **"Say thank you to the officers for coming In."** There was a chorus of thank yous as the children waved good bye. Their little faces lit up when Charlie said that they all got stickers for having good manors. Dean walked to the door to say thank you to the officers.  **"Thank you guys so much for coming in. the kids loved it."** Both officers just smiled and Dean shook their hands.  **"Thank you for having us. They are a good group, youve taught them well."** Officer Novak smiled, their hand shake lingering just a hair last casual. Deans cheeks went red again and he chuckled nervously.  **"I try. I got lucky."** their attention turned when they heard voices in the hall. The other officers were walking out of their classrooms. 

 **"Cassie, Anna come on time to hit the road."** Another officer with longish brown hair said with a grin. Officer Novak just rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face.  **"Coming Gabe."** Officer Novak turned back to Dean while Officer Milton, Anna, walked to the group. 

 **"It was very nice meeting you Mr. Winchester."** He smiled again and Dean swore his heart skipped a little beat.  **"Dean. Only the kids call me Mr. Winchester."** The officer smiled even brighter and there was a sparkle in his eyes. Not that Dean had been staring into them or anything to see said sparkle.  **"Dean. I'm Castiel."** Now officer good looking had a name. Dean looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg. There was a teary eyed Ben at his feet. Dean bent down and scooped him up into his arms.  **"it was nice meeting you Cas."** Dean said before he turned away to address why Ben was crying.

 Dean felt guilty at how excited he was when three o'clock came around and he helped all the kids on the bus. He sat at his desk going through the piles of drawings he had the kids make. He had them draw something that made them feel safe. There were pictures of what looked like parents, dogs, blankets, and even a super hero or two. The nice thing about teaching younger kids there was no grading ever. He looked up when Charlie knocked. By the smile on her face he already knew what she wanted to talk about.  **"Aw come on Charlie no not today. I just wanna forget about it and go home."** That had been the wrong answer.

The red head scurried over to his desk and perched herself right on the edge.  **"You can expect me to ignore the intense eye fucking you were having with Mr. Blue eyes. You totally have the hots for him!"** Dean quickly shushed her and stood to close his door. Charlie knew about Dean being bisexual and she was the only one. Charlie had never hid her homosexuality and her girlfriend came in for bake sales and school functions all the time. It wasn't that Dean was ashamed but teaching young kids and being a guy was hard enough. He had to prove his worth and that he was good at his job and he was given no second chances. One screw up and he was done. And it wasn't like Kansas was filled with a bunch of bible thumpers but it wasn't the most wildly accepted life style.

 **"Oh come on Dean people aren't like that around here. I'm out and I still have a job. I think you should ask him on a date! He was totally checking you out."** Dean just scoffed. There was no way a guy like that was into guys or single. Nor would he be interested I a thirty year old man who lives by himself and teaches kindergarten.  **"No Charlie not gonna happen. And even if I wanted to what am I suppose to do go down to the station? No that's my final answer."** Charlie was not the least bit detoured. If anything this made her want it even more. Dean grabbed his bag and they walked together out to the parking lot.

 **"No you wouldn't have to go to the station because I got his card. At least think about it ok?"** They stopped in front of Deans Impala, Charlie's Bug parked behind it. She held out a little business card and was giving Dean puppy dog eyes that would rival Sammy's. He groaned and snatched the card out of her hands.  **"God fine I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up."** Charlie gave as squeal and wrapped her arms around Dean in a tight hug. He just gave a light hearted chuckle and hugged her back. Annoying as she was she was practically family.  **"I'll see you tomorrow. And call him!"** She walked to her car and drove away, he could hear her music blasting almost all the way down the street.

Dean shook his head and got into his baby, thankful to be able to relax. He looked down at the slightly crumpled business card. he sighed and shoved it in his pocket. There was no way he could call. He turned on his baby, cranked up some AC/DC and, drove to his moms house.

 **"Mom you home?"** Dean knew she was home, her car was in the drive, but he still asked.  **"In the kitchen sweetie!"** She was always in the kitchen. Mary Winchester loved to cook. You could give her any recipe and she could make it perfect on the first try. She used to be a cook at a local diner, people would drive miles for a slice of her pie, but when Sam and Jess had Gwen she retired. Now she cooked to fatten them up. Dean never left her house without A pie and some casserole or something like that. Dean set his bag down on the counter and walked into the kitchen, kissing his mother on the cheek. She was rolling some kind of dough out on the counter and there were a fresh batch on cookies cooling on a tray.  **"How ya doin mom?"** He reached for a cookie and managed to snag one before she swatted his hand away. Triumphantly he took A bite. Peanut butter it was amazing as always. **"God I love your cookies mom."**

 **"Don't talk with a full mouth. What did I do raise you in a cave? And my day was fine. You just missed Gwen, Jess picked her up and ten minutes ago. She is growing like a weed, just like your brother."** Deans niece was almost exactly like his brother. she is four, starting school next year, and she already always has her nose stuck in a book. She would rather watch some documentary instead of cartoons and the kid like eating vegetables! Dean swore Sam brain washed her or somethin. The only way you could tell Jess was her mother was by her long blonde curls and she has her mothers eyes. Dean always told Sam how lucky he got with Jess and Sam always just looked at her with that long off gaze and agreed. To this day Dean would deny crying at their wedding.

 **"Class was awesome. It's Safety Week and with all the stuff that has been going down they had the local PD come in. Kids loved it, it was awesome."** Dean didn't mention how awesome it was because of a certain blue eyed officer. Mary wiped the flour off her hands and turned to her son. Dean had always thought his mother was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and green eyes just like him. She moved and cupped her sons cheeks in her hands, rubbing them with her thumbs.

 **"God I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to you."** Her voice had taken a sad tone and Dean could hear the fear in her voice. He gave her a soft smile and took her hands in his.  **"Nothing like that is going to happen to me mom. You don't need to get worried over stuff like that."** Ever since his father died Mary had been extra protective over her sons. He understood why but he wished she wouldn't worry. Mary took a deep breath and pulled away from her son.  **"I know I know but im a mother after all. Sit down grab a beer I'll make meatloaf."**

Dean listened to his mother hum as she made dinner. It was a lullaby she would sing to him and Sam when they were little. Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas but slower. She made him not like the original because he only wanted to hear her sing it.  **"Hey mom can I ask you somethin?"** The humming stopped and Mary Winchester turned around and looked at her son with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

 **"Sure sweetie but you can ask it while you start a pot of green beans. I've got some in the fridge."** Mary turned back around and worked on her meat load while Dean started the green beans. He took the little basket of them out of the fridge and a piece of bacon. Can't have green beans without bacon. He stood next to her while he put it all in the pot, trying to think of what he wanted to ask.

 **"Part of the reason today might have been so awesome is because there was this guy... A police officer. His name is Castiel and he has these gorgeous blue eyes and amazing smile...."** He was rambling. Dean coughed and a bright blush covered his cheeks.  **"Well um anyways Charlie gave me his number and said I should call him...do you think I should?"** Mary stopped what she was doing, put both hands on her hips and turned to look at her son. 

 **"Dean Samuel Winchester if you still remember this mans smile and eye color it is obvious you like him. Now I am tired of worrying about you being all alone in that tiny apartment of yours. Call the man for Christ sake!"** Mary gave him a soft smile.  **"I just want my babies to be happy."**

A wide smile broke out across Deans face. He had the most amazing mother in the world. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.  **"I love you mom."** Mary hugged her son back tightly and kissed him on the cheek.  **"I love you too Dean. Now get to stirring or you'll burn the green beans."**

Dean left his mothers house around 8 with a tuber-ware filled with meatloaf and green beans. His apartment was only a 5 minute drive, honestly he could walk but he liked driving too much. Dean apartment wasn't much to talk about. It wasn't high end and fancy but not a shit house either. It was one bedroom, one bath, a smallish kitchen with horrid green appliances but hey they worked. There were a few pictures of family on the tables and walls and, worn mis matched furniture. Take out boxes and beer cans were everywhere in the kitchen and living room. It didn't matter, Dean was rarely home anyways.

Tonight he collected the trash and shoved it in the full bin. He was nervous, he was going to take his mothers advice, he was going to call. By 8:30 he decided to be a man and get it over with. Waiting wasn't going to increase his chances of Castiel saying yes. He took the crumpled card out of his pocket and dialed the number before he could talk himself out of it. On the third ring he got an answer.

 **"Hello?"** Deans brain shut down. His tongue seemed too big for his mouth and English felt like his third language. Nothing would come out so he sat their in painful silence.  **"Who is this?"** He sounded annoyed. Now Winchester now!

 **"Um hi...hi...it's Dean...um Winchester...from the school."** So second impression blubbering idiot. Smooth Winchester you really know how to woo them. There was a soft chuckle from the other end. 

 **"Ah yes hello Dean. How did you get my number?"** Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. He could almost see it too. And he wished he could kiss it right off those soft pale lips. Get a hold of yourself man! Dean coughed nervously.

 **"Well um Charlie gave it to me. She said I should call."** God he really hope that didn't sound creepy. Castiel was a cop after all, he had met plenty of creepy people and Dean didn't want to fall into the category. 

 **"Did she now? Well I'm glad you took her advice."** If deans heart hadn't been hammering before it was now. Cas was flirting with him! The hot police officer with the blue eyes and hearth throb smile was flirting with him.

 **"Hey I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go out to dinner some time? You know with me..."** Of course it was with him! Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have never done this, he was making a fool of himself. Another soft chuckle that gave Dean goosebumps.

 **"Well as long as it's with you. How about Thursday? I don't work graveyard shit. You'll pick me up at 7?"** Thursday seemed so far away but by some miracle Cas had said yes. Dean couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and he did a little fist pump. 

 **"Yea Thursday 7 awesome. Sounds awesome."** He would never hear the end of this from Charlie but honestly he didn't care. He just wanted Thursday to get here already. 

 **"Great. I'll see you then. Thank Charlie for me. Bye Dean."** Dean hung up and stood doing a little victory dance. He had a date! Now he just had to get through the week but he knew nothing would be able to spoil his good mood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment telling me if I should continue.


End file.
